


the pregnant detective

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 1 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, sometimes i’ll start a fic and i don’t even know where it’s going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Kyoko, Chiaki, Kaede (and Makoto) spend some time together. Or, Makoto comes home and finds his pregnant girlfriend and her friends in bed.





	the pregnant detective

**Author's Note:**

> i blame this one on some art found on tumblr and because i was bribed again, lol. hope you like it!

* * *

As uncomfortable as Kyoko had been about the idea at first, she couldn’t help but let the occasional happy sigh fall from her lips, now. Two pairs of hands, belonging to her friends, people that she saw daily and couldn’t quite meet eyes with just yet, running over her body, over all of her heavily pregnant body, and it honestly felt better than it should. 

“See, I told you it would be okay,” Kaede’s voice broke the silence, making Kyoko’s eyes pop open lazily. She found Kaede looking right back at her, pink eyes dark and heavy with apparent arousal. 

“Yeah, we’ll take care of you.”

It was odd for Kyoko to see Chiaki so interested in something other than a video game, but she would take it. Together, Kaede and Chiaki’s hands rubbed over Kyoko’s skin. They lingered on the swell of her stomach, where the detective’s child was currently finally at rest, rather than feeling to Kyoko like they were constantly turning somersaults inside her.

“D-don’t rile them up again...” she said, and the hands grudgingly moved along. Instead they settled on her breasts, a bit larger due to her pregnancy. Kaede took the lead and grasped at her breasts, kneading them in her hands. Kyoko gasped, even the slightest touch on her breasts caused her to cry out due to how sensitive they were. Joining her, Chiaki tentatively poked at Kyoko’s nipples as Kaede continued kneading them, the nubs quickly becoming erect at the touch. Chiaki was suddenly overcome by an urge, and dipping her head she opened her mouth and latched onto Kyoko, wrapping her lips around her nipple tightly.

Kyoko gasped again, her hand coming to rest on the back of Chiaki’s head as the girl bit down gently, just a touch of teeth. Kaede had turned to see what had made Kyoko react in such a way, and as soon as she saw the sight, she wanted to be a part of it. Latching herself to Kyoko’s other breast, she also brought her hand up to the side of the pregnant detective’s stomach, rubbing slowly as she played with her nipple with her tongue. It was all too much, and one of Kyoko’s idle hands started drifting between her legs. 

At the contact of her fingers on herself, Kyoko bit her lower lip; spending time with her friends had already gotten her quite excited (that was another mystery of pregnancy for her; while before she had never really gotten very excited, she now found herself a lot more sensitive and aroused at nearly nothing, and Makoto had been on the receiving end of that as Kyoko had on a few occasions pounced on him as soon as he’d gotten home from work).

Speaking of which... 

She was barely aware of the sound of the door opening, too absorbed in all what was going on, Makoto’s cheerful voice beginning to get out a greeting to her before he stopped, the sight on the bed one he had not been expecting to see when he got home. 

“Kyoko? And your...friends?” 

The girls didn’t break their mouths away from Kyoko’s chest, so instead she offered a greeting to him.  

“Did I forget to tell you? I’m spending some girls time with my friends today.”

Her voice was way too steady for how she’d felt earlier, but Makoto didn’t need to know. Instead he silently closed the door behind him, coming over to the foot of the bed. 

“And while their attentions have been nice, I think I’d also like you to join us, Makoto.”

“Um...okay.” 

He had not expected to come home to this, and he could already feel himself getting excited from the sight and the idea of it. Two of Kyoko’s friends laying on their bed and lavishing her (and still currently latched at her breasts), while Kyoko had been a few seconds away from touching herself to it all. The tent in his pants was quickly made obvious, and there was only one thing he could do about it. 

He shed his pants and underwear, but didn’t bother with the rest of his clothes before he climbed up onto the bed to join the girls’ fun. Kneeling between Kyoko’s spread legs, he lowered his hand to where she had started to touch herself. She brought her hand over his, gently guiding his fingers to her, and he wasted no time in pressing two into her, feeling her clench immediately around them. He began a steady rhythm, knowing she was hot and bothered and needed some quick relief (he would worry about his own rising need once he had gotten her off the first time, as it usually went). 

Her friends’ hands had started wandering over her body again, currently massaging her thighs as Makoto fingered her. The combination was causing delicious sensations for Kyoko. She moved her free hand up to her belly, rubbing the side of it. She realized belatedly that one of her hands was still held over Makoto’s, and squeezed gently in hopes that he would speed up a bit. 

“You really need it now, huh?” he asked, as he did just that, pumping slightly quicker and getting a quiet moan from his girlfriend in response, his own arousal quickly taking over. “Your friends touching your body got you really turned on, didn’t it?” 

He almost jumped when a voice he didn’t expect to reply piped up, being so focused on Kyoko and her pleasure. 

“She looks so hot like this, so she deserves all the attention she’s gotten,” Kaede said, popping her mouth off of Kyoko’s nipple for a just a moment, giving her belly another rub with her hand. 

“She does,” Makoto agreed, suddenly stopping pumping his fingers, making Kyoko groan confusedly. He pulled them out of Kyoko, the girl still confused on what he was planning, but once he repositioned himself on the bed, grabbing Kyoko behind her knees, she knew. 

He guided himself into her, groaning once he was surrounded by her tight, wet heat. As hard as it was (no pun intended), he let himself just sit inside her for the first moment as he let her get used to him, groaning and squeezing around him as she did. 

“Come on, now, don’t keep me waiting,” Kyoko said, her voice a bit desperate. Makoto nodded, slowly sliding himself back out of her before pushing back in. The added sight of Kyoko’s friends still laying on her chest and lavishing it, along with Kyoko’s little moans encouraged him to pick up his speed, until he had gotten to their normal, comfortable speed for her. 

“Do you remember the last time you took me like this?” Kyoko asked, looking up to Makoto with a sultry look. “Remember how I begged you to fuck me and put a baby inside me?” 

“K-Kyoko,” Makoto groaned, his hips faltering slightly at her words. Her dirty talk was good, and even though they had been there since before he had arrived, he felt a little weird with her using their usually special reserved bedroom talk on him while her friends were there. It didn’t seem to matter to them, though, as both Kaede and Chiaki had moved to touching themselves as the pair fucked right in front of them, their moans matching the pitch of Kyoko’s.

“Gods, you feel so good, Makoto,” Kyoko said, squeezing her eyes shut as she threw her head back. “You feel so good inside me, I missed this.” 

He groaned, orgasm quickly approaching at her words. “Kyoko, I’m almost there.”

“Keep going, I am too,” she moaned. Makoto let go of one of her legs, reaching his hand down between her legs, beginning to rub at her again, making her moan and tense up. Her eyes shot open and she looked up at him with a desperate look. “A-ah! Makoto, I’m coming!” 

Kyoko arched her back, her walls squeezing around Makoto tight as her orgasm washed over her. Hearing her moan his name pushed Makoto to his peak, and he pulled out just in time to finish on her heaving belly, moaning loudly as he painted her tummy white, though somehow missing Kaede and Chiaki, who both seemed to be finishing up as well. 

Once all the moans died down, Makoto caught Kyoko’s eye, chuckling sheepishly.

“Sorry about that,” he said, referring to how he had finished. Kyoko shook her head. 

“That’s alright,” she said with a sigh. “Whew, I really needed that.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Makoto said. 

“Us, too!” Kaede said, as Chiaki nodded. 

“I think I’m ready for a rest, now,” Kyoko said. “You two are welcome to stay, if you’d like.” 

“Sure, I could use a nap,” Kaede said, resting her head back on Kyoko’s chest. Chiaki said nothing, already asleep. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Makoto said. “I wasn’t expecting to come home to that, so now I need to go cool off a bit.” 

“That’s fair, we did kind of spring it on you,” Kyoko said, settling in. Makoto didn’t mind at all, of course, and left as she closed her eyes, eager for his shower. 

He was still a bit frustrated, and could definitely use the time to calm himself down a bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
